Der Letzte Kampf?
by herony
Summary: Hermione, Ron und Harry kehren zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Orden des Phönix kämpft weiter gegen den dunklen Lord. Es folgt eine Schlacht, bei der es schließlich zur Entscheidung kommt.


**Altersfreigabe:** PG-13

**Teil:** 1/?

**Spoiler:** 5. Buch – The Order Of The Phönix

**Inhalt: **Hermione, Ron und Harry kehren zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Orden des Phönix kämpft weiter gegen den dunklen Lord. Es folgt eine Schlacht, bei der es schließlich zur Entscheidung kommt.

**Hauptcharaktere/Paare:** Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K. Rowling

**Kommentar:** Hoffe euch gefällt diese Story, sie befindet sich noch im Anfangsstadium und es kann immer ein wenig dauern bis ein nächster Teil erscheint, da ich zur Zeit im Abschlussjahr meiner Schule bin und in einigen Monaten meine Prüfungen habe :) Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**..::Prolog::..**

Sie blickte kurz auf die Uhr die auf ihrem Nachtkästchen stand. „3 Uhr", murmelte sie und sank wieder zurück in ihre Kissen. Dann überlegte es sich das Mädchen jedoch anders und stand auf. Im dunkeln schlich sie auf ihr Fenster zu und öffnete es. Sofort strömte die warme Luft in ihr Zimmer und machte die Hitze nur noch unerträglicher. Das T-shirt das sie an hatte war völlig verschwitzt und klebte an ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Es war verdammt heiß, viel zu heiß für sie. „Selber Schuld!", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. Sie wollte doch gerade nach Spanien und das im Juli, was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Natürlich wieder nur an die Schule und was sie alles über spanische Hexen und Zauberer lernen konnte. 

Hermione hörte das Meer rauschen, plötzlich stahl sich eine Idee in ihre Gedanken und das Mädchen sprang auf. Nur Augenblicke später hatte sie ihr Zimmer verlassen und war leise aus der Pension verschwunden. Voller Vorfreude lief sie ins Wasser und ließ sich fallen. Ja das tat gut, es war richtig angenehm das kühle Nass auf ihrem erhitzten Körper zu spüren. Vorsichtig wandte sie sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben. Nicht nur auf dem Wasser, nein auch in ihren Gedanken. Was wohl die anderen gerade machten? Ob Harry wohl bei Ron war? Oder eingesperrt bei diesen schrecklichen Leuten die sich Familie schimpften. Er wäre viel besser bei Sirius aufgehoben gewesen ... ja Sirius. Hermione dachte zurück an den Paten ihres besten Freundes. Sie vermisste ihn, ja das tat sie wirklich. Es war schrecklich gewesen als sie erfahren hatte das Sirius tot war. Ermordet von seiner eigenen Cousine! Das Mädchen konnte es noch immer nicht richtig fassen.

Seufzend krabbelte die Braunhaarige aus dem Wasser und ließ sich in den lauwarmen Sand fallen. 

„Mione?", hörte sie eine allzubekannte Stimme. „Was machst du hier draußen? Um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen Dad!"

„Die Hitze? Das kenn ich ... ich frage mich wie deine Mutter bei dieser Hitze so tief schlafen kann?"

Hermione grinste ihren Vater an und er ließ sich neben sie plumpsen. Ihr Blick wanderte in die Ferne, zum Horizont.

„Du vermisst deine Freunde?"

„Mhmm ... aber ich werde Ron und Harry bald wieder sehen!"

Mr Granger räusperte sich und zog einen Brief heraus. „Der ist vor kurzem angekommen ... ich glaube der ist für dich ... ich schätze mal die Eule hat sich verflogen!", erklärte ihr Vater lachend und überreichte ihr den Brief.

„Von Ron?" Mit fragender Miene öffnete Hermione den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Mom sagte ich solle dir so schnell wie möglich schreiben. Keine Ahnung warum sie so hektisch ist. Na ja in zwei Tagen hat Harry Geburtstag und Mom hat überlegt das wir eine Überraschungsparty für ihn abhalten könnten. Dazu müsstest du jedoch aus deinem geliebten Ferienort zu uns kommen. Deine Eltern sind natürlich auch eingeladen._

_Schöne Grüße von Ginny!_

_Ron_

_PS: Gib mir so schnell wie möglich Bescheid ob du kommst._

Als würde sie nicht kommen, wie konnte er nur von ihr denken sie würde nicht kommen. Das war so typisch Ronald Weasley.

„Und?"

„Rons Mom möchte eine Überraschungsparty für Harry halten. Wir sind herzlichst dazu eingeladen ... allerdings müssten wir heute schon abreisen."

„Je eher desto besser!", erwiderte Mr Granger, anscheinend sehr begeistert davon endlich die Hitze hinter sich lassen zu können.

„Die Frage ist jetzt nur wie gebe ich Ron Bescheid?"

„Na mit einer Eule ... keine Sorge Mione die kleine Eule sitzt oben auf meinem Bett und hält Nickerchen!"

„Was erzählen wir Mom? Sie liebt es hier!"

„Ich glaube sie wird sich loseisen können! Also geh schon schreib deinem Freund und pack deine Sachen!"

Hermione errötete gegen ihren Willen und schnappte: „Er ist nicht mein Freund!"

Mr Granger lächelte seine Tochter einfach nur wissend an.


End file.
